


A little bit of you makes me your man

by SeparationBoundary



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Erwin Smith, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), apparently Levi likes to talk dirty, but he wants to, fluffy morning after, well Eren doesn't bottom n this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary
Summary: Eren's crushed on Levi since he joined the Corps, but now Erwin has suddenly realised that he's attracted to the gorgeous Squad Captain, too.  Worse, the jealous Eren knows.  What to do?  What do do?  Levi has a solution and it's gonna be a wild ride.  literally.





	A little bit of you makes me your man

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that in ALL my fics, underage characters are aged up to legal!  
> Also, I found this fic difficult to write, so if it sucks, sorry! I love Levi as a top but I had always seen him bottoming for Erwin (love that too!) but for some reason, here, he ended up topping. I found the logistics of someone as small as Levi dominating someone as big as Erwin -who was also his superior - a bit daunting.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> (Title adapted from "Mambo No. 5" - Lou Bega)

L x Erwin x E

 

(Note: _ all  _ of my fanfics assume  _ all _ underage characters are aged up to legal.  All other characters are cannon age.)

 

Ironically, it was Eren, with his almost worship of Levi, who made Erwin realise how he really felt.

And that’s when the problems started.

It was Sunday, the last time they’d cleaned out the barracks.  Levi was on one of his cleaning frenzies and had drafted every warm body in the barracks, including the veterans.  Erwin and Eren were both in the big storeroom with Levi.

Levi was in charge, of course, his hair and face covered by white cloths, dusters in hand.  He was on a ladder, reaching into a far cobwebbed corner, when his shirt pulled out of his trousers, exposing a slim white hip.

Eren had stepped forward like a man in a dream, reaching up, sliding his hand over Levi’s skin, fingertips up under his shirt.

“Careful, Captain. You'll fall.”

Levi didn't react except to glance, frowning, down at the young man.

Erwin, however, suddenly imagined his squad captain on the receiving end of Eren’s eager young cock.  His small, hard body covered in sweat, gasping out the cadet’s name as he took every inch.

\---

Tuesday.

 

Erwin realised he was sweating.

He was standing in the map room with Levi and Eren.  Eren was enthusiastically going on about something titan-related and Levi was listening impatiently, arms crossed, frowning.

The two younger men had been absorbed with their own task and Erwin had been indulging himself by watching Levi.

The small man kept himself - his physical self - to himself just as much as his emotional self.  When he moved it was graceful and quick and confident.  When he was still, he tended to fold in on himself, arms crossed tightly, legs crossed tightly.  Erwin loved both modes.  He also loved how his off-white trousers fit him like a glove and how the leather straps of his harness were tight, pressing into his flesh.

_ What is happening to me?  I’ve never been attracted to men before. _

Erwin had always liked and admired Levi, his skill, his brains, his loyalty to him, and the cause.  But his body?  Now that he thought about it he did find himself admiring Levi’s perfectly proportioned form, every now and then, in the communal showers.

_ But I’ve never wanted to touch him. _

Or kiss him.  Or … other things. His mind wandered.

Yep, he was definitely sweating.

“Erwin,” an irritated voice said.

Erwin guiltily snapped back to reality.  It was Levi.

The small man looked up at him, frowning as usual.

“What’s the matter with you?” He snapped, “You and Eren are both acting weird.”

Erwin locked eyes with the young man across the room.  The commander realised suddenly that Eren  _ knew _ .  He knew how Erwin felt.  The cadet with the gorgeous eyes glared at his handsome commander, teeth clenched, hands balled into fists.

_ Oh, this was going to be a serious problem. _

Meanwhile Levi was almost stamping his foot in frustration.

“I need everyone to get his respective head out of his respective ass and pay attention!”

Both Erwin and Eren murmured apologies, gathering close, listening attentively.

\---

Once Erwin had finally recognised and accepted that he liked Levi he couldn’t get the small man out of his mind.  He thought about him all day when things were slow, he eagerly looked for him everywhere, he even jerked off to remembered glimpses of Levi’s lovely body in the showers.

It all came to a head one day when Erwin found himself alone in a corridor with Levi.  the Captain was walking towards him, reading something, and hadn’t seen the big man.

_ I’m going to do it, _ Erwin thought calmly.  _  I’m going to kiss him.  Tell him how I feel. _

Erwin was a man of great determination.  When he set his mind to something, he stuck with it.

He stopped in the middle of the corridor, blocking Levi’s way.  Just as Levi realised he was there and stopped, looking up at him in confusion Eren rounded the corner behind Levi.

It was as if Eren could read Erwin’s mind as the Commander drew close to Levi

“Danchou,” Eren growled softly, stepping forward to intercept.

Erwin moved more quickly than the cadet and they ended up sandwiching the smaller man between them.

“Back off, cadet,” Erwin breathed, over Levi’s head. “and that’s an order.

Levi grunted, attempting to push both men away at the same time, “What the fuck?!  Have you both gone mad?!”

Erwin took Levi’s face in his big hand and, bending low, kissed him.

Eren let out a wail and grabbed at the commander’s hands.

Quickly and efficiently, Levi elbowed Eren in the mouth, driving him back and away, hand to his bloody face.  Without a pause, Levi grabbed Erwin’s arm, dug his shoulder into the big man and flipped him heavily onto the floor on his back.

Everything was still except for the single sheet of paper Levi had been holding which drifted gently downward.

Erwin groaned from the floor and Eren leant over, blood dripping from between his fingers.

“NOW,” Levi said, brushing the wrinkles out of his clothes. “Would one of you assholes like to tell me what’s going on?”

Erwin propped himself up on his elbows. “Maria, Levi!  I just wanted … I …” He blushed.  “I’m attracted to you.”

“Bee, too!” Eren yelled from behind his hands.

Levi ignored the cadet and focussed on the big blonde on the floor.

“What?!”

“Every time I think of you,” Erwin said, “I want us to … I want to …”

Levi blinked.

He frowned and put both hands on his hips. “Wait.  Are you telling me that  _ you _ want to fuck  _ me _ ?”

“It’s what you’ve been letting this cadet do, isn’t it?” Erwin snapped before he could catch himself.

“What?!” Eren yelped, his face beet red. “I … I’ve never done … I don’t …” He trailed off.  “I d-don’t know what I want.”

Levi glanced at him. “You  _ want _ me to drill you into the bed,” he said crisply.

Eren went even redder, not denying it.

Levi moved then, sinuously, like a predator. He stepped between Erwin’s thick thighs and

carefully, but not gently, pressed one small foot down on the commander's crotch.

Erwin and Eren both gasped.

“Do I, Erwin,” he said, leaning slightly, pressing harder, “Seem like a bottom to you?”

Erwin was rapidly getting hard.  He stared up at the smaller man, knowing that he could feel the growing bulge, and shook his head.

Eren squeaked and covered his own burgeoning erection with one bloody hand.

Levi never broke eye contact with the big blonde.

“So what do you want … Commander?”

“I … I want you.”

“You wanna fuck me?  Cause that’s not gonna happen.”

Erwin was sweating, his breath coming in gasps, his hard cock straining under Levi’s confining foot.

“I don’t care,” he said finally, desperately.  “I don't care.  I just want you.”

Levi withdrew suddenly. “Hmmm.  Well, let's take this somewhere … less public.”

He turned and eyed Eren and Eren’s impressive bulge.

“And you?” He asked.

Eren nodded eagerly, “Please?”

\---

Five minutes later Levi opened the door to Erwin’s room.  The other two men trailed behind him.  He gestured at the washbowl. “Clean yourself up, Eren.  Even if you only watch, I need you clean.”

“Why my room?” Erwin asked, shedding his jacket onto the bed.

“Tch!” Levi crossed to take the dusty item off of the spread. “It’s more private and I’m not going to let you two dirty up my room.” He scowled at Eren who was washing so vigorously that he was splashing bloody water onto the floor.

Levi began taking off his boots, setting them neatly by the bed.  His maneuvering gear came next.  Erwin was so mesmerised that he just stood and stared.

Levi looked at a freshly washed Eren.  “Ahh, I split your lip.  I’m sorry, Eren.”

“It’s fine Heichou,”  Eren tried to keep his eyes on the floor but wasn't able to stop looking at Levi unbuckling and removing those leather straps.

“Eren?  Have you ever done anything before?”

“W-with a guy?”

“With a guy, with a girl, with your right hand.  Anything.” Levi said dryly.

The kid held out his right hand, “W-well yeah ... “ He caught levi’s withering look. “But uh not with … with.  Well, I’ve _ kissed. _ ”

Levi stood abruptly.

He stepped up to the young man, and gently caressed his face.  Eren blushed and bent into his touch.

Levi tilted his face up and kissed the boy.  Eren responded eagerly and Levi had to hold the kid’s face to keep from being slobbered on.  He drew back.

“For fucks sake, brat!  Just let me do it.  Be still and open your mouth.”

Eren obeyed meekly and Levi kissed him, gently at first, then more aggressively, exploring the boy’s mouth with his tongue.  Eren moaned, eyes closed, and timidly wrapped his arms around Levi.

Erwin was absorbed, watching them, rubbing his big cock through his trousers.

_ That is so hot!  How can two guys kissing be that hot? _

Levi came off of Eren’s eager mouth with difficulty.

“So what are you going to do, brat?”  He asked, pointedly stroking his own cock through his trousers.

Eren blushed.  “I … I …”

Levi cocked his head.  “Whatever you want, Yeager.  I don’t want to coerce you into any-”

Eren glomped onto his mouth mid sentence.

Levi responded and ran his hands slowly over the younger man’s soft skin.  When they broke apart, Eren’s eyes were glazed with lust and locked on the outline of Levi’s fat cock in his trousers.

Levi took the boys chin and made him look him in the eye. “If you want to stop, Brat,” he said softly, “at  _ any _ time, just say.  OK?”

Eren nodded shyly.

“Then strip.”

Levi turned to Erwin who was also glued to Levi’s bulge and still stroking himself.

He stepped up to the bigger man, knocking his hand out of the way and palming the blond’s erection himself, squeezing and massaging.

Erwin rocked his head back and moaned.

“So, Erwin,” Levi said, silky and low, stepping close till his chest touched Erwin’s, looking up at the man, drinking in his blissed out expression. “Have _ you _ ever fucked a man?”

Erwin sucked in a breath and blushed, looking down at his Squad Captain.

“Sucked a dick?  Anything?”

Erwin opened his mouth then closed it.

“Oh, fuck,” Levi said in exasperation, “Have you ever even done anal?  With a woman?  Eaten pussy?!”

Erwin was now brick red and wouldn't look Levi in the eye.

“Fucking beginners!”  

Levi began savagely unbuttoning his shirt.

“Captain,” a soft voice said behind him.  He turned to find Eren in just his underpants, hand on his dick.  “Let me.”

Erwin stirred.  “No.  I’ll ...”

“Look, you two assholes,” levi barked, “You are not going to fight over me like two cats fighting over a fish head in an alley!”

“That was vivid,” Erwin said wryly, more like his normal self.  Some blood must have made it back up to his brain.

“You shut up and get undressed.” Levi retorted, “You’ve got a lot to learn tonight.”

Erwin’s hands went to his shirt buttons.  “Aren't you going to tell me that I can stop at any time?” He teased.

The look Levi gave his commander sent shivers up the man's spine.

“No.”

Erwin’s cock throbbed.

 

Erwin was dragging his feet getting undressed.  He wanted to be there - wanted it badly - but had no idea, really, what was going on.  Also the sight of Levi getting undressed was absorbing.

His skin was pale and smooth, interrupted here and there with scars and marks of the longtime use of the 3DM gear.  But he was still beautiful.

He carefully removed and folded each article of clothing, bending finally to remove his underpants.  When he stood up both other men gasped.  

His cock was gorgeous.  Thick and heavily veined, it was as big as Eren’s.

The cadet in question almost stumbled forward to take Levi’s face in his hands.  They kissed, slowly, deeply.

When Levi pulled away, he looked up at the younger man. “Not bad.  You always were a quick learner.”

Levi turned to Erwin, frowning at his lack of nakedness.  He still had his trousers on.

“That’s it, big boy.  You had your chance.”

Levi took the tall man by both arms and swung him around, back to the bed, and pushed.  The mattress caught Erwin behind the knees and he fell, sprawling on his back.

Levi crawled over him like a cat.

When they were nose to nose, Levi kissed the blonde, rubbing his own erection into Erwin’s.  The big man groaned into Levi’s mouth, thrusting up with his hips.

“Join us, Eren,” Levi said when he came up for air, “If you want.”

The boy practically bounced onto the bed.

Levi was undoing Erwin's belt.

“What hand do you jerk off with?”

“What?” Erwin asked, red again.

“What hand do you masturbate with?”

“My, uh, left.”

“Perfect.  Jerk Yeager off.”

Now they were both red.

“What?” Levi asked, yanking the man’s trousers down to his knees. “You jerk yourself off. it’s the same thing only ... smaller …”

Levi had pulled down the Commanders undershorts.

“ _ Much _ smaller.” He said softly.

Eren gaped.  

Erwin’s cock was _ big _ , like the rest of him, and rosey pink with almost no curve, making it look even bigger.

“Shit! You wanted to fuck me with _ this _ ?!” Levi almost yelled.

Erwin nodded, a small embarrassed smile on his lips.

Levi shook his head and dragged the last stitch of clothing off of Erwin and crawled back up the bed.

When he reached Eren, who was kneeling upright between Erwin’s supine form and the edge of the bed, he took the younger man’s cock in hand.

Eren hissed in a breath as Levi stroked him.

“Captain Levi, Captain Levi!” he moaned, eyes closed.

“Keep it together, Brat.”

Levi was watching Eren’s face, but he spoke to Erwin.

“Erwin, get up on your knees.  Yeager, scoot this way.”

The two men obeyed, Erwin getting up and Eren following Levi’s gentle tugging on his dick.

“Get behind him, Erwin.”  

The bigger man hesitated.

“Don’t get shy now, big boy”

It was the second time Levi had called him that and it sent an unexpected jolt of pleasure through Erwin.  It felt like electricity, and was pleasurable, scary, and embarrassing all at the same time.

He moved behind the boy. 

Erwin had never given a thought to having sex with the cadet - of course he had just realized his attraction to men. Also he had assumed - he didn't know why, now - that the young man was doing the fucking in a relationship with Levi. 

Now he finds out that not only was he wrong about Levi, he was wrong about the relationship. 

Erwin scrubbed his face, embarrassed at himself. 

Levi and Eren were locked in another deep kiss, the older man languidly stroking the other's cock. 

Erwin openly studied the cadet. 

Eren was 21 and at the peak of condition. His skin was a soft tan color, darker where the sun could get to it and his young body was firm and his ass was lovely. 

Erwin had never actually thought out the logistics of having sex with a man. As Levi had guessed he'd never done anal at all. Or oral. 

_ Surely Levi doesn't want me to … have sex with Eren? _

Erwin’s cock jumped at the thought. 

_ I wonder what a man feels like? _

Almost without realizing he was doing it, Erwin reached out and ran both of his palms over the boys back. 

Eren squeaked and jumped, startling Levi. 

“Well,” Levi purred, “look who's joined the party.”

Eren relaxed and Erwin resumed his caresses, fascinated by the lightly browned skin of the cadet. The boy wasn't soft, like a woman, but his skin was silky smooth and the feel of his muscles underneath was intriguing. 

Erwin edged closer, bending to nose into the boy’s hair.  Eren responded, arching his back, turning his head slightly, humming.

Levi stealthily felt around the younger man and found the older man’s left hand, tugging it around in front of Eren.

He closed it over Eren’s rock hard erection.

Both men sucked in a startled breath.

“Ahh, C-commander …” Eren breathed. “Your hand is so big, so warm.”

Erwin had never had another man’s dick in his hand and it was fascinating.  It was smaller than his (of course) but firm and slender and the skin was so soft.  He stroked experimentally, doing it like he liked.

Eren arched his back and whined and Erwin felt a bead of pre-cum dampen his hand at the upstroke.

Levi, meanwhile was feasting on the boy’s neck, jerking his own cock and sucking marks into the cadet’s skin.

Erwin reveled in the feeling of his own hand stroking Eren and Levi’s right next to his, stroking his own.  It was wonderful, masterbating the young man, listening to his sounds, feeling his body respond.  Erwin had always felt awkward around women, like he wasn't sure what they wanted or needed when it came to relationships and sex.  But with Eren he knew, from personal experience, what felt good to a man and it was gratifying to get such a reaction.

.Without thinking, Erwin pushed his hips into Eren’s ass, rubbing his big cock between the boy’s asscheeks.

Eren squeaked this time, turning.

“C-C-Commander!”

Levi took that oppertunity and turned Eren smoothly to face that monster cock.

“Now, class,” he said with the hint of a smile. “Let’s learn about blow jobs.”

Eren blanched. “Oh, Captain, there is NO WAY I can get all of t-that in my …”

Levi rubbed the boy’s back. “Calm down, Yeager.  We’re gonna take this slow.  You’re just here to watch and learn. Mostly.”

He pushed at the cadets shoulder, “Lie back.”

Eren fell back onto the bed, 

“You too Erwin.”

Erwin was missing the boys dick and his soft skin.  He laid down.

Levi stalked over him again, kissing him again.  Erwin groaned, arching up, letting the smaller man survey his mouth with his tongue.  When Levi’s clever fingers found his nipples he broke away to gasp.

“AHHH!  Levi!”

“Does it hurt?” Levi asked, pinching.

“YES! Y-yes, but it feels good too.”   
Eren whined beside them.

“Steady, Yeager.”

Levi wandered downward, his hands on Erwins hips.  Suddenly he was licking and biting a nipple and Erwin yelped.

“What are…?”

Levi just smiled into the big man’s pink skin, sliding lower.

“O-Oh, Maria, Levi … what are you … what are you going to …?”

Levi had arrived at Erwin’s erection and grasped the base in one hand.  His fingers just barely met around it.

“Fuck …”

Erwin was as tense as a blade.  He stared down at Levi with a look if embarrassment, apprehension, and desire.

Levi licked up the underside of Erwin’s cock from his own knuckles to the tip.  Erwin almost came off of the bed.  

“AHHH, LEVI!”

Eren slid closer, flushed, pupils blown.

“Captain …” He said.

Levi took the head of Erwin’s dick into his mouth and slid down the shaft as far as he could.

Erwin and Eren both made identical mewling sounds.

Levi bobbed a few times and then came off, eyeing Erwin.

“Your turn, big boy,” he whispered.

Erwin, panting, stared at his squadron captain currently crouched between his legs.  His brain was fogged with lust.  He was beginning to think all this was a dream.  Nothing could feel this good.

“What?” he asked hazily.

“Do what I’m doing, to Eren.”

“What?!” Almost a perfect chorus from both other men.

“Suck Eren’s dick, asshole.  It’s fucking gorgeous.  You know you want to.”

Erwin studied Eren’s cock.  He’d had it in his hand.  It  _ was _ gorgeous.  Still he hesitated.

Levi’s patience was running out.

“Look, old man.  Either get to sucking, or I’ll kick the brat out, tie you up in your own harness, and fuck your mouth till dawn!”

Unbidden, Erwin’s mind pictured just that.  Levi’s cock in his own mouth, thrusting, cumming.  He went red.  He should be outraged but … that sounded incredibly erotic.

Erwin, leaned hesitantly toward Eren and the boy scooched eagerly close.

This was different.  Erwin had jerked himself off countless times but he’d never given or received head (until tonight.)  He wasn’t even sure what to do.

As he hesitated, Levi tongued the head of his own erection.  Erwin jumped at the delicious sensation and reached for Eren.

The boy’s cock, hard but silky soft at the same time still felt amazing.  Erwin ducked his head and felt Eren’s hand in his hair, encouraging.  He stroked the cadet a few times and then tried licking the head.

Eren responded as if electricity had coursed through him.

“Commander!  Ahhh!”

That was all Erwin needed.  While Levi lazily licked and sucked his own big cock he mimicked everything onto Eren’s.

“Dan .. Danchou!  Captian Levi, S-sir!” Eren gasped, “I … I’m … close.”

Levi popped off of Erwin and kissed along the big man’s back, grabbing his hips.  He tugged, pulling Erwin’s mouth off of the cadet.

“Get on your knees,” Levi said, his breathing harsh.

“But …”

“DO IT!”

Erwin scrambled to comply.

Levi was trembling as he stroked and caressed Erwin’s perfect ass.

“Put your mouth back on Yeager, “ he growled, “Go slow.”

Levi palmed himself, collecting precum, then spat into his palm.  He dripped the mess into Erwin’s butt crack, lightly rubbing, teasing, and wetting.

Erwin went rigid.

“Wait, Levi … what are you …?”

“You said you wanted me.  Well, you’re going to get me.”

“But I’ve never …”

“There’s a first time for everything, Commander.”

Erwin paled.  He wanted this so much but he was so apprehensive.  Everything so far had felt so good.

He felt Levi’s thumb pushing at his ass.

He couldn’t stifle a groan of pleasure.

“Will it hurt?”

Levi shrugged,  “Probably.  A little.”

Levi leaned over the blonde’s back, “But it also feels really really good.”

Erwin’s cock was rock hard and his body was screaming for him to let Levi fuck him, let Eren fuck him, let anyone fuck him, whatever it took.

Levi switched thumb for a finger and eased it into Erwin’s ass.

He still lay over Erwin’s back, and could feel the man’s muscles tensing as he pushed the finger in.

“You know you want me to fuck you, Erwin.”  He breathed. “Suck that cadet off and let Levi fuck you.  There’s a big boy.”

Levi was knuckle deep and pressing another fingertip in when Erwin reached for Eren’s cock again and sucked him eagerly in.  Eren began fucking the man’s face, slowly, both hands fisted in his blonde hair.

“That’s good, Erwin.  Good …” Levi purred.  He had two fingers in and was slowly finger fucking him.  Erwin moaned around Eren’s dick, eyes squeezed shut.

“You are such a slut, Danchou.” Levi said, “Look at you. Mmmm.”

He was working a third finger in and Erwin’s noises had become high and needy.

“I know you want me to fuck your ass hard.  I know you want Eren to cum in your mouth.”

Erwin moaned again,high, like a woman, taking almost all of Eren’s cock in now with each stroke.

“Spread your legs,” Levi said suddenly, “You’re too fucking tall.”

Erwin quickly obeyed, spreading his knees so that his hips were lower.

He felt the velvety softness of Levi’s cock at his asshole.

Levi dribbled more spit, using the head of his dick to spread it around.  He grabbed one asscheek, hard, and spread it, nudging the head of his dick against Erwin’s hole.

He leaned forward.

When the head popped in, Erwin yelped around his mouthful, lashes beading with tears.

“Does it hurt bad, Danchou?” Eren whispered.  “Heichou has a really big … and I … I want to…”

“You’ll get your turn, Brat,” Levi snapped easing his hips forward, feeding more of his fat cock up Erwin’s ass.  

Erwin grunted and let the occasional tear trickle down his face as Levi slowly pushed several inches of his cock into him.

When Levi began thrusting shallowly, Eren did too, pumping his dick into Erwin’s mouth, wide eyes on Levi’s dick and Erwin’s stretched ass.

Levi was losing his control.  He began to thrust faster.

Eren did too, wantonly fucking Erwin’s mouth.

“Captain!”  He gasped after a moment. “Danchou!  I … I’m cumming!”

The boy came down Erwin’s throat, surprising both of them.

Levi, at the sight of the cadet cumming in his commander’s mouth, came completely undone.  Erwin coughed up cum and sobbed and grunted as Levi pounded into his ass.

“Ahh, Levi!  S-slow!  It … it stretches …”

Levi responded by slapping the man, hard, on the ass.

Erwin jumped and keened as that forced another inch in.

Levi was fucking him in earnest now, his hips slapping Erwin’s ass on each stroke, driving into the man.

Erwin cried out and fisted the sheets, his dick so hard it was bumping his belly.

“Levi!  Levi!  Please!  Ahh!  Ow!  AHH!”

“Please, what, you gorgeous slut?”

Levi slowed, pulling part way out and offering Erwin only small mini thrusts.

Erwin gasped.

“No!”

Levi Leaned over him.

“No, what?  Say it.  Say what you want me to do to you.”

Erwin rocked back, trying to get the rhythm back, trying to stuff Levi’s cock back up his ass.

“Please, Levi,” he sobbed, “Please fuck me!”

The captain drove himself back into Erwin’s ass, thrusting eagerly.

“Oh, you are so good, big boy!  Does that feel good?  Does my cock in your ass feel good?”

“Yes.” Erwin panted, “Yes!  Yes!  YES!  LEVI!”

Erwin came, splashing cum all over the sheets, his arms, and even Eren’s legs.

Levi came almost immediately after, the furious clutching of Erwin’s asshole around his dick as he came finishing him off.  He grunted and shuddered, filling Erwin up with his release as the man below him moaned in pleasure.

 

\---

Levi woke first, immediately grimacing at the feeling of sticky, partly dried cum on his skin.

He looked around.  He was in Erwin’s bed, on his back.  He couldn't move.

_ Fuck. _

He looked around.  Erwin was asleep on his right, one muscular arm and one tree-trunk leg thrown over Levi’s small form and his face pressed into Levi’s neck.  He was incredibly heavy.  And hot.

Eren was on Levi’s left, curled into a ball, smile on his sleeping face, head on Levi’s shoulder, arm drape over Erwin’s.  He was also giving off a furnace-like heat.

Levi looked wistfully at the window, wishing it was open.  Wishing he could move, then he could open it himself, feel the breeze.

He struggled briefly, thinking he could slip out, maybe go take a shower, but soon gave up and lay quietly gazing at the ceiling.

Great.  He didn’t have two new lovers.  He’d apparently acquired two big, horny, exasperating … pets.

He glanced at the two before allowing himself a tiny, satisfied smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
